


Dreamteam Winter Things

by bubble_chi030



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baking, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Comfort, Cuddling, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Sick Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sickfic, Tags Are Hard, Winter, actually pls help how do tags work i’m confused, brief mention of alcohol, dream is a pissbaby and that’s okay, dream team, sick, sleepover, soft, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_chi030/pseuds/bubble_chi030
Summary: Just some fun one shots of Dreamteam! Fluff mostly :D
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 184





	1. Dream hates the cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this content my sleep deprived brain pumped out ♪(๑ᴖ◡ᴖ๑)♪

Dream didn’t really like the cold very much. Growing up in Florida meant he was used to hot weather, not whatever the hell winter in Great Britain was.

When George realized this, they were walking back from a café. Dream and Sapnap had visited him for Christmas, and although they were both constantly complaining about the cold, at the moment it seemed Dream was more affected by it.

“What the _hell_ George, do you actually live like this?” Dream muttered angrily, jabbing Sapnap in the side when the younger started cackling beside him, “Jesus, it’s like a snow globe.”

George rolled his eyes, pulling his scarf tighter around his neck when a sharp gust of wind passed through, “come on Dream, you’re so dramatic.” He bit back a laugh when the blond nearly tripped over his own shoes at the cold wind, “careful.”

“You’re so ungracious, Dream. Wait is that even a word,” Sapnap cut in, dodging another jab to the ribs, “stop! That actually hurts. Also it’s not even snowing, you’re just a pussy, dude.”

“How am _I_ the pussy?” Dream barked, eyes narrowing when George hummed questionably under his breath, “and it’s bound to snow any second, actually. Look at the clouds.”

As if on cue, a single snowflake drifted down from the sky and landed perfectly on his nose. George gaped, “Dream? you just predicted the weather!”

“Oh come _on_!” The tallest yelled angrily as more snow began to steadily rain down, sneezing and sending the white powder gathered in his hair flying, “what the hell!”

“George it’s actually snowing a shit ton.” Sapnap shuddered and picked up the pace when he saw George rushing ahead, “dude, wait for us.”

“Walk faster you idiot,” George clenched his teeth as another cold gust of wind blew through, this time several snowflakes getting stuck in his eyelashes, “it wasn’t supposed to snow for like another ten days or something!”

“Where are you getting your information from?” Sapnap grumbled from behind, Dream right next to him clutching onto the back of his jacket and clenching his eyes shut so the snow wouldn’t get in his eyes. George didn’t respond and continued to briskly walk forward, shaking his head occasionally to get rid of the snowflakes. After a few more minutes of walking Dream spoke up, voice muffled,

“Have we been walking in _circles_?”

“No, no, I swear it’s right. . .” George bit his lip in frustration, feeling the irritation of his two friends behind him growing. His eyes widened when he spotted the building, “there!” He reached out his gloved hands and grabbed Sapnap’s before tugging him towards the store, Dream was still clutching onto his jacket so he was blindly tugged along as well. 

The smell of worn books and leather along with the sudden warmth was comforting. The glass door opened with a soft chime and Dream opened his eyes at that, blinking to adjust to his surroundings. The door gently shut behind the three as they shuffled forward in the store, awkward and out of place among the small glass trinkets and thick books lining the shelves.

“Okay. . . so this is where we can stay,” George announced awkwardly, watching as Sapnap nearly knocked over a plant pot, “be careful, Sapnap. If we get kicked out we’ll die in the cold.”

“It’s not my fault!” Sapnap shuddered and tugged at the hand still stubbornly latched onto his side, “dude, let _go_ of me, Dream!”

“No, I like it,” Dream whisper-yelled back, to which Sapnap paused before shaking his head,

“you’re a freak.”

“Can you two stop it?” George glanced at the owner nervously, who was side-eyeing them from behind the counter, “this is a bookstore you’re supposed to be quiet.”

Dream caught the stare of the owner from the corner of his eye and tried to stifle his laughter, ultimately failing and letting out a loud wheeze, “she’s just staring, George!”

“Shut up, Dream.” The tallest just cackled in response and George tugged the two into a small corner of the shop, frowning at how cold Dream’s hands were, “you’re like an ice cube.”

The three settled down relatively quickly, messing with the random little items on the shelves and passing time. Dream was oddly quiet, George noticed, and he joked, “cat got your tongue?”

“Me?” Sapnap called from where he was now sitting, an orange beanbag on the floor, holding a rubik’s cube that he got from god knows where. Dream was sat on the floor next to him, shoulders hunched up and long legs awkwardly bunched up underneath him. George sighed at the silence before sitting in front of him, poking his knee from where it jutted out in his strange sitting position,

“Hello? Earth to Dream?”

The youngest glanced over at the two at that, tossing the cube aside and leaning backwards over the beanbag so his head was hanging in between them, “hi.”

Dream muttered something, hand coming up to swipe at his nose, and George and Sapnap both glanced at each other before Sapnap spoke up, “dude, you gotta say it louder-“

“I’m fucking cold.”

Sapnap snapped his mouth shut before wiggling around on his beanbag holding his arms wide open, “alright, come here Dreamie I’ll warm you right up-“

“Fuck off.” The blonde grumbled angrily, hunching in on himself further. Sapnap gaped at him before flipping him off. George shook his head, taking off his gloves and placing them on top of Dream’s instead,

“Here wear these, okay?” Dream huffed but obliged, putting them on with trembling fingers. the gloves were much too tight because of the difference in hand size but his posture straightened a bit and George grinned, “see? it’s all okay.”

“No, I’m still cold and my coat is wet and _Sapnap_ is being an asshole!” Dream jerked his shoulder from where Sapnap was resting his arm and the younger yelped before dissolving into a fit of giggles. George groaned, they were behaving like toddlers. The blonde was back to hunching over, the gloves didn’t seem like they were doing much to begin with. Making up his mind, George stood up, pushing himself up with one hand on Sapnap’s knee to which the raven haired teen protested half heartedly,

“Oh hush, Sapnap.” George flexed his fingers, which were slowly warming up from the heat of the store, “I’ll be right back.”

“Bye,” Dream mumbled, and Sapnap waved lazily. As soon as George was out of sight, Dream reached out a gloved hand and held onto the younger’s jacket sleeve, who cackled and called him clingy but didn’t move away.

“It’s not even that cold, you’re just so dramatic.”

“Not as dramatic as your mom.”

A beat of silence.

“Dude, that’s messed up.”

•

When George returned back to the corner with an armful of blankets, the last thing he expected to see was Dream now wearing Sapnap’s coat on top of his own and resembling a puffy marshmallow, with Sapnap practically draped over him like a blanket as they both glared at the rubik’s cube in front of them.

“Erm. . . hello?” He waved with his free hand and cringed as they turned their glares to him, “I brought warmth, and the lady at the counter said she’ll make us hot chocolate.”

Sapnap punched the air victoriously and slid down Dream’s back before falling on a heap on the floor, “pog, dude! Hot chocolate is so good.”

“Yay,” Dream pushed the cube aside and patted the spot in front of him, “the blankets, please.”

George rolled his eyes, the grin on his face ruining the effect, “yes, your highness. Do you want some tea as well? In your fancy porcelain cups?”

“ _George_. . .” Dream groaned, reaching up for the blankets from where he was sitting, “I’m still cold.”

The eldest bit back a snarky comment and instead unfolded one of the blankets from the stack, it was soft and had a purple rabbit pattern on it. As soon as it was in reach Dream snatched it and started to wrap it around himself like a cacoon, Sapnap cackling in the background at his antics, “you’re so dramatic, you have on like five layers including _my_ jacket and y-“

George balled up the pink velvet blanket and chucked it at the youngest’s face before he could get another word in, smirking in satisfaction when he let out a small yelp. Once he was settled with his blue (of course) quilt on the floor, he glanced at Dream who looked like he was two seconds away from falling asleep.

Sapnap scooted himself over so was in the middle of the two, wiggling around and jamming his elbow into George’s side when he refused to move, “let me in, Gogy! Y’all are so mean to poor little me.”

“You’re a moron” George threw a weak punch at his shoulder, frowning when it was met with an unimpressed look, “stop.”

“Guys,” Dream spoke up suddenly, jerking both his arms out so his palms smacked them both in the stomach. He wheezed at the annoyed groans, “I like this a lot, but I think I’m going to fall asleep.”

When the two stayed silent, he pressed his cheek against his knees which were pulled to his chest and yawned, “‘s hot, that’s why.”

“Oh come on,” Sapnap tutted, “just two seconds ago you were complaining about how, ‘ _I’m_ _so cold! I’m Dweam and I can’t handle when it’s less than ten million degrees!”_

Dream glared tiredly, “I don’t sound like that.”

“I mean,” George started, dodging a wobbly punch, “hey! You guys are so violent, actually. I feel unsafe around you.”

The blond didn’t offer a funny retort, instead he allowed his head to fall heavily onto George’s shoulder, who couldn’t find it in himself to protest.

The lady did end up bringing their hot chocolate a while later, and if Sapnap went to the shop’s storage to search for hours on end for a to-go cup to keep Dream’s drink warm because he had fallen asleep using George as a pillow, the world would never know.

When he woke up an hour later because the weather had calmed down and they were being kindly kicked out, the warm cup was thrusted into his hands from a smirking Sapnap, claiming it was “for the sleeping beauty.”

And yeah, maybe Dream didn’t like the cold, but if it meant he got to spend more time with the people he loved the most, he found he didn’t really mind it that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D sorry if this is OOC or anything, I hadn’t slept for three days and decided “y’know what’s a really good idea? Writing dteam winter fluff !!” lmao, anyways take care and happy holidays :) stay warm!


	2. Baking gingerbread men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more mindless fluff, baking gingerbread men and also chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo enjoy this fluff :D SMP stuff is getting really wild so take this as a little breather XD

It was still snowing outside, it had been for a few days, but Dream still refused to go out. He would either make up some shitty excuse or complain until Sapnap or George gave up out of frustration. 

George especially grew increasingly annoyed as the days went by, because although binge watching Christmas movies and shopping was fun, he was always used to at the very _least_ having a snowball fight or making a snowman. If anything, Dream should have been elated that it was snowing, for it was such a contrast to the sweltering Florida weather.

One day, while they were all rewatching _The Grinch_ , George brought this up, “Dream, you're an actual idiot. If you don’t go in the snow while it’s here you’ll never get to ever again.”

Dream lifted his head up from where it was resting on Sapnap’s thigh, “you’re acting like I can’t just fly back over here whenever I want.”

Sapnap raised an eyebrow at George, whose cheeks grew red from his point being proven wrong, “he’s right, dude. Why do you care so bad about the snow?”

“I don’t care about the _snow_ ,” George said, growing frustrated, “I care about doing things. It’s stupid that we can’t even build a snowman or anything while you guys are here- why are you _laughing_ -“

Dream wheezed, hand smacking Sapnap in the chest, who groaned out of annoyance, “y-you-“ 

He broke into a fit of laughter and coughing once again, Sapnap and George sharing a look as the blond grew breathless,

“you want to build a snowman? _That’s_ why you’re mad?”

“No!” George frowned as Dream didn’t stop his cackling, “stop, actually. You’re so annoying.”

Sensing his growing anger, Dream wiped his eyes and sat up with a slight struggle, turning to face George and Sapnap with a sudden serious look on his face, “okay, okay. I propose a compromise, or I guess- it’s more of a deal.”

The youngest glanced over at George before turning to Dream, “we. . . accept your deal-“

“ _Sapnap_ , you haven’t even heard it-“

“The man has spoken!” Dream interrupted, clapping his hands together with a grin, “I say, if you two make gingerbread men with me, I’ll go in the snow.”

George’s eyes widened as he processed the information, “wait, you’re serious?”

“Yeah, I don’t lie about that kind of stuff,” Dream waved his hand around dismissively before leaning back against Sapnap, “so, what’ll it be?”

“Dream, we accept your dea-“

“Sapnap! You literally don’t even have a say in this.” 

“Dude, I’m down to do whatever you guys want, okay?” He shifted his arm so Dream could lean properly on it before rolling his eyes at George, “just accept his dumb deal so we can do more shit together, it’s a win win.”

Dream peered at George with a knowing smile, “well, George?”

“I actually hate you so much.” The British man tugged at his hair in frustration before letting his hands fall to his lap, “fine, whatever, sure.”

“I don’t get why he’s so pressed over making gingerbread men,” Sapnap said, turning to Dream, who was muffling his laughter against the younger’s shoulder. 

•

Sapnap now gets why George was so pressed over making gingerbread men.

At first, he squinted in confusion as Dream doubled over and hacked his lungs out while wheezing, but then he turned around.

And there George stood, glaring in a large, ruffly pink apron with candy cane print and Sapnap just about lost it. 

“I-I didn’t think you were _actually_ gonna wear it!” Dream managed to choke out in between his laughter, “y-you-“

Sapnap’s cackle interrupted him and they both giggled again as George smacked Dream in the arm with a spatula, “shut up, they’re the only aprons I have because _I. don’t. cook_!” 

Each pause was emphasized with another smack with the spatula and Dream backed up, grin not fading, “well, it was money well spent.”

“Wait, did Dream get that for you?” Sapnap looked between the two in confusion, and George sighed,

“He brought them as a joke when he first got here because they’re ‘Christmas themed’ or something.”

“What do you mean ‘as a joke’, you’re literally _wearing_ one right now.” 

“Yeah, George I don’t think this is a joke anymore.” 

“Oh shut up, Sapnap. You’re saying that now, but you do realize you have to wear one too?” George went and rustled around in one of the drawers in his kitchen before pulling out two more ruffled aprons, “get over here.”

Sapnap sighed, walking over and grabbing the yellow one for himself before tossing the blue snowflake print one to Dream, who caught it with a shrug, 

“see, George? Dream took it without complaints.”

“That. . .” George's face twisted up before he grimaced, “that actually sounds so wrong.”

“ _Woah_ , George!” Dream wheezed, “what the _hell_ , that’s too far!”

Sapnap slipped the yellow, gingerbread-print apron over his head and tutted, “you’re too much sometimes, you know that?” 

George rolled his eyes, going to help Dream tie the ribbons on his apron, “ _I’m_ too much, okay.”

Once the three of them had on their “Baking Gear” (as Sapnap called it, to which George responded by whacking him with his spatula once again), they started to get out all of the ingredients. 

“Baking soda, sugar, ah- fuck, Dream squinted and rubbed his finger against the screen of his phone to get rid of the flour stain, grimacing as it got worse, “uhm-“

“You’re so bad,” Sapnap snatched the phone from his hands and glared at the screen, “brown sugar, butter-“

“Give me the actual _measurements_ , idiot.” George squeezed between the two and pulled out a large mixing bowl, “this is going to go _so_ wrong.”

He was barely able to finish his sentence when the sound of a horrified screech rang in his ears. Wincing, he turned around and had to rub his eyes tiredly at the sight. 

Sapnap had somehow managed to dump nearly half a bag of flour onto Dream, who was standing awkwardly, arms wrapped around the mixer George had told him to get a bit earlier. The blond was now completely white-haired and ranting angrily between coughs, sending out puffs of flour every time he spoke, 

“I-it was literally all _Sapnap_! He can’t even get a bag of flour out without causing a mess!”

“Dude!” The youngest was stifling his laughter as Dream wiped at his face, not making a difference at all, “I’m sorry okay? I tripped on Luca!” 

The three glanced down instinctively, and the small cat mewled in response before skittering off to who knows where. 

“Guys, stop it.” George walked over to the fuming Dream with a wet towel and rubbed at his face, “see? it’s coming off.”

“Whatever,” Dream glared at Sapnap who giggled nervously, offering him the now only half full bag of flour.

Once everything was cleaned and slightly more orderly, the three boys got to work. The fact that none of them had done something like this before showed greatly, however.

•

“Why the hell do you need baking powder _and_ soda? Won’t it just be fine if you use one?”

“No, it’s like,” George waved his hands around as he grabbed a measuring spoon, “chemicals or something.”

“What.”

•

“Guys look!” Sapnap ran over with a jar of sprinkles, grinning, “can we please use these?”

“Won’t it melt?” Dream snatched the jar from the younger and put it up to eye level, staring at all of the small multicolored flakes, “my mom once said something about waiting afterwards to add decorations when you’re baking.”

Sapnap pouted, turning to George for input, “it’ll look cool! Right Gogy?”

George hummed, conflicted, “can we wait once we’ve finished the actual dough to decide on this?”

“Nah.” Sapnap took the jar from Dream and dumped the contents into the bowl, cackling when George screeched and Dream wheezed and doubled over, “trust me guys, it’ll look epic.”

•

“Epic is uh. . . one way to phrase it.” George squinted at the mishapen blobs, “why are they so deformed.”

Dream tilted his head slightly before leaning down over the tray and picking one of the blobs up, “wait guys, it’s me!”

He held up the blob next to his face and grinned, “see?”

Sapnap nodded eagerly, grabbing a small tube of black frosting, “let’s give you eyes!”

George groaned, watching as the two fiddled around with the blob until it somewhat resembled Dream’s online icon. 

“This is ridiculous, how did we mess them up this badly?” George pouted, “all this work for-“

“Hey! George it’s you!” Sapnap interrupted his pity party, holding up a blob with little goggles on its head in front of the eldest’s face, and he stared at it for a moment before reluctantly taking it, “awe yeah! let’s go baby!”

“It’s. . . nice, I guess.” George sighed, peering over Dream’s shoulder as he made one of Sapnap, a little headband wrapped around its head. 

•

“These actually aren’t that bad,” the British man admitted later, they were all sat on the sofa eating their respective gingerbread men (they had gotten bored and made crude blob versions of all their other friends, Dream had ripped the head off the Techno one Sapnap made), “they taste like, decent.”

Dream hummed in agreement, finishing his Wilbur gingerbread and leaning back against the couch. Sapnap broke his Badboyhalo one in half and offered it to Dream, who accepted it and squinted suspiciously at his smug smile, “what?”

“Oh nothing,” Sapnap sang, swinging his legs and hitting George in the process, earning an angry yell, “just thinking about how you’re gonna come in the snow with me and Gogy.”

“True!” George spoke up from the other end of the couch, “you promised, Dream.”

The blond shook his head and sighed, unable to fight his smile, “I guess I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3 I hope you enjoy winter or whatever season it is for you right now! It actually snowed for me which is cool :)


	3. Building Snowmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreamteam goes and builds snowmen :) a fun time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I wanted to upload this for Christmas but alas I am slow asf :’) I hope you enjoy anyway :D happy holidays !!

He had been dreading this day ever since he arrived in England. Before the trip, Dream had done some research and realized a bit too late that it was going to snow while he was visiting. 

This wouldn’t be a problem if the coldest weather he’d ever experienced wasn’t a light dusting of snow, however this was exactly the case.

Dream still remembered that day, when he first saw snow as a child. It had been nothing like the storybooks, just a thin layer of icy snow that was more hard than soft and froze his fingers stiff. 

It was nothing like here, he later came to realize. When he came out of the guest bedroom, rubbing his eyes tiredly, George was standing at the window with the curtains bunched up in his hands. Sapnap was standing eagerly next to him, and his grin grew bigger when he spotted Dream, “dude! good morning, you’re just in time.”

“Time for what?” the blond stretched his arms and squeezed his eyes shut before letting them fall to his sides, walking over to the two, “it’s freezing in here.”

George rolled his eyes, “you’re just dramatic. And it snowed even more last night, so we get to see the damage.”

Dream winced at the word _damage_ , “well, let’s see it then.”

George flung the curtains to the side, the three men grimacing when the blinding white light flooded into the house. Sapnap’s vision adjusted first, and he gawked at the thick layer of snow painting George’s neighborhood white. Walking forward, he pressed his nose against the window and laughed in astonishment at the bench buried completely underneath the snow, “what the hell? this is crazy!”

Dream’s eyes widened once the burning ebbed away and he quirked an eyebrow, rubbing his clothed elbow along the window so he could peer out as well. He took everything in and turned back to George nervously, “there’s no chance we’re going out in _this_.”

Before George could even answer, Sapnap was grabbing Dream by the shoulders and shaking him around, “what? Do you _see_ this right now Dream? I’ve never seen this much snow in my life!”

“Neither have I,” Dream snapped back, a bit too harshly, and Sapnap let his hands fall, expression at first being annoyed then changing to mildly concerned. 

“Look, dude, if you really don’t want to go we don’t _have_ to-“

“No, no,” Dream quickly interrupted, shrugging into his hoodie and fiddling around with the strings awkwardly. He glanced at George who was still squinting angrily at the brightness of the snow, completely unaware of their conversation, “it’s fine. I’m being a pussy, I know I am. . . you’re not used to the cold either! Actually, you should be the one begging to stay indoors.”

Sapnap looked unsure, “yeah, but it really doesn’t bother me that much. I don’t care what we do as long as we do it together, so we can stay inside if you want to, okay?”

This only made Dream feel more guilty, and he forced on a smile, “nah, I’m just overreacting. I’m sure it’ll be fine once we get out there.”

The youngest pat him on the shoulder, shaking his head, “if you say so.”

Once his eyes adjusted, George blinked at the two of them, not noticing the slight tension, “so I spaced out a bit, what are we doing?”

Sapnap glanced at Dream cautiously, who offered a nervous thumbs up.

Turning back to George, he grinned, “let’s go get frostbite!”




Another reason why Dream hated the cold, all of the unnecessary protective gear.

It was like they were going out to battle dragons, not mess around in white fluff. His legs felt heavy from the snow boots as he walked behind George and Sapnap, both of them shoving each other to race to the front door. 

“Hurry up, Dream!” George giggled from the front, trying to unlock the door while Sapnap hung off of him like a koala (or at least tried to), “you’re going to miss making the first footprints!”

“Oh _no.”_ Dream grumbled, trudging along the small hallway that seemed infinitely longer now that he had an added twenty pounds to him. These weren’t even his shoes, they were George’s dad’s and they just _barely_ fit. The laces were tied as tight as possible and he had layered fuzzy socks on. That alone was enough to make him feel like he was suffocating, forget the heavy ass coat and scarf. 

A fresh burst of cold air hit his face when George finally managed to get the door open and he shuddered, Sapnap’s giggles making him begrudgingly smile. George, as if he could sense his expression, turned around with a sly grin,

“Come on Dream!” He held out a gloved hand, “it’s not as bad as you think.”

Dream sighed but put his hand in George’s, stumbling when he was pulled along, Sapnap linking arms with Dream. to aid George and the three took one synchronized step forward before Sapnap accidentally went to turn (forgetting that his arm was linked with Dream’s) and they immediately fell face-first into the cold, powdery snow. 

“S-Sapnap!” Dream sputtered, shivering already despite having been outside for less than a minute, “what the hell?”

“Sorry!” He was shivering too, nose already turning red as he shuffled and stood up. He balled up some snow in his hand, “come on, you gotta get used to it!”

George simply groaned from where he lay in the snow, he had shifted from face first to laying on his back, “you guys can go ahead, I feel like sleeping.”

“What?” Dream crawled over to where George was laying and poked him in the forehead with a gloved finger, leaving a wet spot from the snow, “ _you_ were the one begging me to come out here, if you don’t get up I’m going back inside.”

The British man frowned, sitting up slightly and wiping at the spot on his forehead with his dry arm, “you can’t go inside, we have to make a snowman.”

It was as if on cue when just then the youngest came waddling over with an impressively sized snowball in his arms, breathing heavily and sending puffs of cold air out in front of him, “while you two lovebirds were bickering, _I_ actually made some progress.”

The ball was lopsided and slipping in his arms, but it still was enough to earn an impressed shrug from Dream and an eye roll from George.

“Alright, whatever then,” George wiped his gloves on his pants as if it made a difference before standing up, pulling a small ball of snow into his hands as well, “my snowman will be _far_ greater than yours.”

Dream, at the slight hint of a challenge, immediately perked up, “oh yeah? Winner gets a thousand.”

Sapnap made a noise of protest from where he was struggling to haul his second snowball over to the first, “dude, I’m a broke college student where the hell am I gonna pull a thousand out of? My ass?”

Dream giggled at that, starting to roll up his own mound of snow, “chill, we can use another incentive. Like, uhmm. . .”

“ _Ooo_ ,” Sapnap interrupted wiggling his eyebrows, earning a half hearted glare, “something else I’d _want_ , huh?”

“Gross,” George mumbled from where he was crouched on the ground rolling up two tiny snowballs, ignoring Dream’s cackles that were carried away in the chilling wind. Bet or not, the British man just wanted to show off his snowman skills. The other two clearly weren’t as experienced with any snow activities, so this was his time to shine- a rare occurrence in his opinion. 

They worked for around ten minutes, Dream complaining the whole time, when George finally snapped in frustration,

“Dream! I can’t focus, shut up.”

The Floridian jerked his head up from where he was practically laying over a large snowball, “but I’m _cold_.”

“That’s not my problem, get hotter or something.” 

“What. . .” Dream whined, a sudden, mischievous look gracing his features when they locked eyes.

“What? Oh god, I don’t like that face-“

“ _George,_ ” Dream cooed, smile growing wider when the elder stumbled backwards, “why are you running away?”

“Sapnap!” George scrambled in the snow and stood up, stance wobbly as he tried to dodge Dream’s sudden jab at his ribs- when had he gotten so close?! “Sapnap, help! He’s trying to _kill_ me!”

The youngest either didn’t hear him or ignored him, continuing to work on his own snowman without a care in the world. Dream panted as he chased George around the large yard, shaking his head to get rid of the snowflakes clinging to his hair, “come here!”

George fought a smile as he barely escaped _yet another_ attempt of violence from the blond, the hot air leaving his mouth swirling around in front of him in visible puffs. He circled around with Dream right on his trail, in a last minute resort, he turned around and tackled him, the air leaving his lungs when his face ran into his solid chest. 

He heard Dream wheeze painfully as they collided, falling onto the ground in an awkward pile as they breathed heavily, too tired to speak for a few moments while they caught their breath. 

“I won.” George untangled himself from Dream and shook his head to clear his vision, holding out a hand to help him up. Dream glared at the offensive offer before smacking it away, proceeding to struggle to his feet alone.

“Aww, Dream’s mad that he _lost_!” It was George’s turn to coo, poking the taller in the cheek who was pouting sourly, “poor wittle Dweamie!”

“Ah, yeah yeah, bask in your- your unfair victory,” Dream stuttered out, trembling in the cold. The two stood in a comfortable silence before George spoke up questioningly, 

“Sapnap’s. . . literally gone.” Dream blinked at that, a few snowflakes falling onto his freckled cheeks, 

“He was-“

“Guys! You’ve gotta see this,” Sapnap yelled from across the yard, Dream huffing at the interruption, “come on _please_!”

George linked arms with a trembling Dream and the two trudged across in the snow, the snow was only falling faster and their limbs were starting to feel achy. George decided it might be best to continue another time, after Sapnap showed them whatever the hell it was he wanted to show them. 

Speaking of which, the younger was practically vibrating with excitement (either that, or the cold) when Dream and George staggered onto the small mound of snow where he was standing eagerly.

“Look!” The two turned to the direction where he pointed. There, on the small mound of snow, was a snowman shaped like Dream’s online icon. There were small black stones for eyes, and a perfectly curved stick was used for the smile. Sapnap had even gone as far as to wrap a green scarf around its neck, to which George whipped his head around and yelled,

“Where did you get that?”

Sapnap held his gloved hands up and laughed nervously, “chill, I found it on the ground over there somewhere.”

Sapnap glanced at Dream who was glaring at him, one hand wrapped around his _bare_ neck. . . oh shit. 

Dream groaned as the younger started apologizing profusely at the realization, trying to tug his coat further up his neck to warm the area. No wonder he was so cold, his scarf must have fallen during his chase with George.

“Ah, well. . .” the eldest shuffled awkwardly, going to take the scarf off the snowman, staring in shock when Dream’s hand reached out and stopped him, “what-“

“Leave it.” Dream turned and stared at the snow blob with a slightly fond look, sighing and letting the air swirl in front of them before continuing somberly, “this is worth getting pneumonia for. . .”

The wind picked up slightly and Sapnap sniffled, wiping away a fake tear, his hand shaking from the cold, “he’s so noble. . .”

The masked excitement at Dream approving of his creation was seeping through in Sapnap’s words, and Dream felt his chest swell with warmth. The gesture was sweet, and he meant his words; the snowdream was worth it even if he ended up getting sick. 

After another beat of silence, George groaned, grabbing the back of both of their coats and attempting to drag them back inside, “you’re actually going to die, Dream.”

It was more difficult than he had expected at first, to drag two grown men across his considerably large yard. He assumed it was because they were freezing their asses off or incredibly tired from physical exertion (probably both). Even _George_ was cold, they had spent longer than expected outside, his arms were shaking as he finally shoved the two younger men inside the house and shut the door behind him. 

The three collapsed in the hallway, letting the warmth of the heater wash over them. Dream groaned from where he was sprawled on the floor, coughing and scrubbing at the now wet coat from the melted snow, “god, I’m actually melting. Th-this is it for me.”

“Don’t be s-so dramatic,” Sapnap spoke up, teeth chattering from where he sat on the doormat, “oh sh-shit, never mind I think your fingers are turning blue-“

Dream scrambled in a panic for a moment, bringing his gloved hands up to his face before screaming at a now giggling Sapnap, “ _d-_ _dude!_ That’s not funny!”

George let the events play out for a bit more until he saw Dream fumbling clumsily with his gloves, eyes drooping and nose worryingly red, “okay, you’re delirious.”

“Sh-shut,” Dream grumbled, biting the tip of his gloved finger and yanking the whole thing off his hand with his mouth, “thee? Workth every thime.”

“Ah, I see,” George gently pulled the glove out of his friend’s mouth, “Sapnap, can you help? I think Dream’s drunk or something.”

“ _Drunk_ ,” Sapnap rolled his eyes, a bit more calm since he had pulled off the wet outer layers and was now just in a sweater, “he’s being so dumb, look at him.”

“Don’t make fun,” George struggled to haul Dream up, Sapnap quickly coming to the other side and wincing when the blond smacked his head against his shoulder,

“ _Ow_ , Dude!”

“Sorry,” Dream huffed, letting himself be tossed onto the sofa with the least grace possible, “how gentle, you guys are _so_ good at this.”

“Oh shut up,” George sat down next to him, grabbing the large blanket draped over the side of the couch and pulling out his phone, “you know what’ll help? Seeing photos of the _amazing_ snowmen I’ve made before.”

Sapnap perked up at that from the other side of the sofa, taking Dream’s wet coat and tossing it aside. Dream snorted, “you didn’t get to show off your skills outside so you’re doing it now?”

“No!” George huffed, cheeks growing red when Sapnap laughed, “I am not, just. . . shut up and look.”

George flipped through his photos, Sapnap and Dream humming impressively at the snowmen. There was one that George was particularly proud of, he had made it last Christmas. It was a minecraft snowman. They all agreed it was the best one. Dream zoomed in on the beady eyes with shaking fingers and grinned up at George, “they’re actually squares? Very impressive.”

“I take this art form very seriously.”

Dream made a strange face, before sneezing, right in the British man’s face.

“Ugh. . .”

“Dream is contaminated,” Sapnap grimaced, shuffling away when the elder made grabby hands towards him, “stay away, weirdo.”

George wiped at his face with the corner of their shared blanket before quickly flicking through the pictures again, “wait, oh no! Sapnap, we didn’t get to take a picture of your snowdream.”

“Bruh,” Sapnap sighed, “Dream this is _your_ fault.”

“Whatever,” he shot back defensively, giving him. weak kick in the ankle, “it looked like trash anyway, so.”

“Hey! That’s not what you said earlier.” 

“It’s okay,” George pulled the thick blanket over the three of them more securely, it had started to slip off due to their constant shuffling, “we’ll go back tomorrow or something to take a lovely picture, isn’t that right Dream?”

“Eat shit,” the younger giggled, and Sapnap raised an eyebrow,

“It wasn’t a no.”

“Exactly,” George settled, and the three fell silent, simply basking in the warmth of each other’s company as the snow continued to fall thickly outside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) sorry about any grammar or spelling errors! also the new manhunt today was amazing :0 I won’t spoil, but it was very dramatic and I loved every second of it


	4. Sick sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gets sick and they have a mini sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year :> Enjoy this one, it was hard for me to write for some reason but :’) yay for fluff! sorry for any grammar errors :’)

It started with a cough. Not a small throat itch cough, though, this was disgusting and guttural and caused the heads of both Sapnap and George to whip around from where they were leaned over playing some card game.

“Dream, you good?” Sapnap had half the stack poorly balanced in his hands, eyebrow quirked up with mild concern when the elder simply waved him off, “you sound like you’re dying.”

George, ignoring the scene unfolding in front of him, grinned and placed down a card on the stack in the middle, Dream had to guess that it was the winning card because Sapnap slammed his hand down in frustration right afterwards (as if he had even the slightest chance to catch up.) 

His throat hurt, sure, but Dream just assumed it was from all the time he had spent outside in the cold yesterday. Hopefully the annoying cough would leave after a nap. As the blond settled down onto the corner of the couch, it was George’s turn to question him,

“Are you sure you’re alright? What are you doing?”

Groaning, Dream pulled the closest pillow over his head to muffle the sound of his voice, “I’m sleeping, shut up.”

He couldn’t see the concerned glance Sapnap and George shared with each other, but he  _ felt  _ it, and for some reason that irritated him more than usual. Annoyed, he stood up from the couch feeling concerningly dizzy and made his way back down the hallway and into the guest room, ignoring the worried calls of his friends behind him.

When he entered the room he practically flopped onto the bed, head pounding from the harsh impact. His limbs suddenly felt too stiff to move, so he didn’t bother pulling the blanket over himself, instead just rolled into the corner of the bed and prayed for the achy feeling in his body to go away. 

•

Dream woke up to a cold hand pressed to his forehead and groaned softly, leaning into the touch. The hand stiffened before pulling away and he blinked, half awake, and the brightness of the sunlight filtering through the window was enough to make him whine and writhe around before someone shut the curtains. 

Another, less cold but still pleasant hand pressed against his forehead and this time Dream forced himself to look, finding himself staring straight into Sapnap’s concerned eyes. 

“Hey dude, you good?”

The blond blinked blearily, unable to form words, and George’a exasperated voice carried over from across the room,

“He’s sick, Sapnap. What do you even want him to say?”

“I-I don’t know! I was just asking-“

“That’s like. . . the second time today. You can’t even talk properly.”

A harsh cough from Dream interrupted their banter, and George nervously rushed over to throw a fluffy blanket over him, “look, you’re going to stay in bed today and then it’ll be all better.”

The youngest nodded quickly, gently helping Dream up so his back was perched up against some pillows, “Georgie and I will make you soup, right?”

“Well, I didn’t agree to that. . .” The brunet ducked from a punch and gaped at him. “what the hell, Sapnap! Stop, we need to work together to cure Dream.”

“ _ Cure?”  _ Sapnap scoffed, “he isn’t  _ diseased,  _ George, this is probably just a cold-“

Another painful cough broke their attention away once more, but this time it was followed by a quiet groan and sad, watery eyes staring unseeingly at the wall. The two winced in sympathy for their friend. This time George was the one to gently move him so he was settled back comfortably against the pillows, “fine, I’ll go make soup. Sapnap, stay here with Dream.”

“What? Why me?” Sapnap narrowed his eyes when George gave him a pointed look, “you can’t expect me to know what the hell that means, you know  _ damn  _ well neither of us can cook.”

“Exactly, and it’s my house, so therefore I’m more qualified to go make soup. Now stop being a baby and stay here.”

Sapnap fought the urge to argue back with George when he felt a weak hand grip the back of his sweater, tugging slightly. 

“Aw, it’s okay, dude.” He ignored the way George purposefully slammed the door shut on his way out and settled down on the bed beside Dream, allowing him to cling to his sweater sleeve, “being sick sucks but you’ll be fine, hopefully George’s soup isn’t complete shit.”

“I heard that!” A muffled voice shouted from the kitchen, and Sapnap yelled back,

“ _ Good!  _ That was the point.” He shuffled around on the bed to get more comfortable and winced when Dream jabbed him in the side, “hey, I get you’re sick and all but what the hell.”

Dream opened his mouth to respond and grimaced when nothing came out, coughing harshly before trying again, “stop moving.”

His voice came out an awful rasp, something painful enough that enough Sapnap cringed and quickly shook him by the shoulders, “stop, you sound  _ so _ busted.”

Dream watched as the colors around the room swirled together and his vision blurred from the motion of Sapnap shaking him back and forth, “hey.”

The hands immediately ceased and Dream glared at him. 

“Sorry! Sorry, I keep forgetting.” 

“Forgetting what?” George said as he walked in with a small bowl of soup, shutting the door behind him with his hip, “are you terrorizing the patient?”

“It’s just too easy,” Sapnap said, shuffling over so George had room to sit on the bed as well. Dream watched with half lidded eyes as George lifted up a steaming spoonful of soup to his mouth, pressing his lips tight and turning to the side in a sudden fit of defiance.

“ _ Dream.” _ George pushed the spoon against his mouth, groaning, “this is for your own good!”

“Let me let me,” Sapnap butted in, snatching the spoon from George’s hands and wincing when the liquid spilled onto Dream’s hoodie, “ah, shit-“

Dream whined, shoving the two away and burying himself under a pillow. The wet feeling seeping through the fabric on his chest was gross and unpleasant and now he had a splitting headache. As much as he was thankful for George and Sapnap, the two were only worsening his situation and truly, all he wanted was to sleep.

After some shuffling and quiet murmurs, a small hand came and gently lifted the pillow off of Dream’s head, “hey, let’s just get you into a new shirt or something.”

Too weak to not comply, Dream laid there as George helped him out of the wet hoodie and into a soft shirt. It was a little baggy and worn in and smelled like cinnamon, and he glanced at Sapnap wearily.

“Oh yeah!” Sapnap grinned, “that’s my shirt, dude! You like it?”

He nodded, squeezing his eyes shut when the pounding in his head returned full force, and George quickly pressed a cold hand to his forehead once again, “it’s still warm. . . would a nap help?”

“Yes,” Dream breathed, the words grating at his throat, “nap.”

Sapnap picked up the bowl of soup and cautiously sat on the edge of the bed, watching Dream’s reaction as he spoke, “you can sleep after you have some of this, okay?”

Wanting to close his eyes as soon as possible, Dream simply reached out and grabbed Sapnap’s wrists to pull the bowl forward, it looked unappetizing but he was too tired to care. This time when George pressed the spoon to his lips he reluctantly opened his mouth, and was greeted with the salty but surprisingly not unpleasant taste of his soup.

George must’ve seen the change in expression because he smiled, “yeah, I’m a bit of a cook you could say.”

“Yeah  _ right _ ,” Sapnap scoffed, messing with a figurine that was on the bedside table while George continued to feed Dream.

“I am, Dream can confirm.” 

A nod.

“Everything tastes better when you’re sick.” Sapnap said dismissively, before he set down the toy and watched lazily as Dream finished all of his food, “anyways, nap time?”

“Stay,” Dream croaked, causing George, who had gotten up to put the bowl in the sink, to freeze in his tracks.

“I have to go clean the dishes,” George explained, frowning when Dream’s eyes shone and his hands clutched the bedsheets underneath him, “or. . . I guess I can leave it for later. . .”

“You’re such a simp, George,” Sapnap said, walking over to Dream and placing a hand on his back, “c’mon, you can nap in the living room while Gogy cleans like a little maid.”

“He’s  _ sick,” _ George said, exasperated, watching as Sapnap helped Dream up and the taller nearly collapsed on wobbly knees, “oh my god, you’re both idiots.”

Sapnap adjusted his arm so it was around Dream’s waist and huffed, “just stop complaining and come help.”

Painfully slowly, the three managed to somehow end up in the living room, where Dream proceeded to collapse onto the couch and fall asleep immediately. George and Sapnap sat down so Dream was in the middle, his head falling onto George’s shoulder who glanced at Sapnap cheekily,

“I can’t do anything, it’s like when a cat falls asleep on you.”

“This is so unfair, you rigged it.”

“How did I  _ rig _ it? Just go do the dishes.”

“Wow George,  _ this  _ is how you treat your guests?” Sapnap shook his head and tutted, but nonetheless got up from his spot on the sofa and started to make his way over to the kitchen, “y’know, we should have a sleepover.”

George hummed non committedly, “we’re already technically having a sleepover, you’re all in my house.”

“Yeah, duh.” Sapnap rolled his eyes, grabbing a sponge and squirting dish soap onto it, “but I mean like, a  _ proper _ sleepover. With snacks and movies and stuff.”

“I don’t have any snacks, plus Dream is too sick to eat anything like that.” 

“You’re so annoying-“

“But,” George quickly interrupted, “we  _ could  _ watch a movie, I suppose.”

Sapnap paused in his scrubbing of a plate and craned his neck to stare at George, “wait, really?”

“Sure.”

“Sweet!” Sapnap punched the air victoriously, soap suds flying out onto the counter. George shook his head at his antics, hiding his smile by turning to look at the top of Dream’s head. His breaths were coming out in painful wheezes and his brows were still scrunched in pain, but the warmth of his skin had somewhat died down. George took that as a good sign and sank into the couch, shutting his eyes and listening to the sound of running water and Sapnap humming awfully to some pop song. 

Once Sapnap completed the dishes, he came and sat on the floor in front of the sofa, smiling eagerly, “so, what movie are we gonna watch?”

George tried to fight his smile as he watched Sapnap shuffle around on the floor to get comfortable, listing off a bunch of action films that he had zero interest in.

“Ah, Sapnap,” he cut in gently, “can we do Disney or something?”

“Oh,  _ true!”  _ Sapnap cheered, slapping a palm over his mouth when he realized Dream was still sleeping next to George, “shit. Uhh, how is he? Will he even be able to hang out?”

George glanced over at Dream’s face, which was much more at ease than before, “his temperature went down. He’ll probably still feel bad but I think he’ll be fine to watch.”

It was as if Dream heard them, because only a few seconds later he was sneezing himself awake. Wide green eyes blinked deliriously before they landed on Sapnap, who was watching nervously from the carpet.

“Hi, man. How do you feel?”

Dream stared at the younger, processing the question, “oh. . . fine. Better, actually.”

His voice was still rough, but speaking didn’t hurt as much. He stretched and winced at the popping of his joints, “still feeling kinda like shit, but.”

George giggled at that, standing to get some dvds from the shelf, “you’re not going to get well in a few hours, Dream.”

“Yeah, you can’t speed run a recovery.”

“Obviously,” Dream rolled his eyes, watching as George came back with a handful of dvds, “what’s that for?”

“Sleepover!” Sapnap replied, patting Dream’s knee so he would make room for him on the sofa, “we’re gonna watch movies and share juicy gossip.”

“You never said anything about  _ gossip _ ,” George laughed, spreading out the movies in front of them. They argued over which movie to watch for much longer than expected, finally settling for  _ The Lion King _ , because Dream claimed that the sick person had choosing rights. 

Once the movie was on and they all were sat comfortably, Sapnap spoke up, smirking, 

“Okay, now spill the tea.”

“What?” George shifted his position, accidentally knocking Dream in the side who cried out dramatically, “oh stop it. And Sapnap, what?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know what that means,” Sapnap grumbled, lifting his arm up so Dream could rest against his chest easier, “tell us all the gossip you know, I know you’ve gotten yourself into deep shit, don’t lie now.”

“ _ Me?”  _ George gawked, feeling offended, “literally anything that’s happened to me I’ve told you.”

“There he goes, Dream. Lying to us again.” 

“Lying.”

“I am not  _ lying!  _ What do you want me to say?!”

“Something interesting, you boring hag.” Sapnap coughed when George reached over and punched him in the side, “ow, dude.”

George basked in his short lived glory until the punch was returned with twice the force, “f-fine! Wait, I actually have something.”

Dream peeled his gaze away from the movie at that, and Sapnap raised an eyebrow.

“Okay. . . so you both know how I’m colorblind.” George giggled at the memory, shaking his head at his own stupidity, “well I had lots of friends in grade school, and we had a test coming up about colors. I hated telling people about my colorblindness, so instead of telling the teacher, I used to cheat on tests like those. So I always took some random kid’s test and switched up our names so they’d fail.”

Sapnap rolled his eyes, “ _ that’s  _ your deep dark secret? You cheated on a test in elementary school?”

Dream was coughing and laughing into his sleeve, “y-you cheated on a test for  _ colors!” _

“Never got caught, either,” George stated proudly, pouting when Sapnap scoffed, “okay mister tough guy, what’s  _ your  _ gossip?”

“Way better than that,” Sapnap said, turning so he was fully facing George, “this is more of a secret, but when I was in middle school I accidentally sold some girl a fuck ton of alcohol.”

Dream jerked his head up at Sapnap from where he lay, “ _ what _ ?”

“You heard me.” Sapnap cracked his knuckles and laughed at the shocked looks on his friends faces, “I owed a favor to this kid because he helped me with studying or something, honestly I can’t even remember. He made me keep the bottles in my backpack and told me to give it to some girl, and to give him the money afterwards. It was like three whole bottles, filled up my entire backpack I swear. He made a ton of money too, bitch never got caught and neither did I, somehow.”

“When did you find out it was alcohol?” George yelled, frowning when Sapnap started cackling, “Sapnap!”

“What do you mean  _ when did I find out _ , idiot, when I found out what alcohol bottles looked like”

“Damn,” Dream rasped, “Sapnap, you were crazy.”

“What if you had gotten caught?” George grumbled, unable to keep the worry from his tone, “you’d be in jail right now.”

Dream wheezed, smacking George in the side, “are you an idiot? Yeah, he’d be in jail for  _ years _ because he accidentally gave a girl bottles of alcohol  _ one  _ time when he was like, ten-“

“Okay, whatever,” George flushed, ignoring Dream’s continued laughter out of embarrassment, “whatever! What’s  _ your _ secret, then?”

Dream fell silent suddenly, face twisted up in concentration. George noticed him leaning over tiredly and opened his arms up in an invitation for a hug, the taller man accepting graciously.

After a few minutes, the forgotten movie playing as background noise while they let Dream think, he came to a conclusion, “I dunno, I feel like there isn’t much.” 

“Bruh, come on,” Sapnap poked him in the ribs, ignoring the muffled protest, “we told ours, so you’re legally obligated to tell one.”

Dream stretched again, before sighing, “okay. . . I guess a secret is that, uhmm. I didn’t have a lot of friends growing up, so one of my birthdays I spent all day on Omegle and this old man played me the kazoo, and then a few days later I saw on the local news that he got arrested for trying to wrestle one of the alligators in the local zoo.”

He chuckled weakly when George and Sapnap stared at him in shock, voice raspy as he spoke, “what? Is that not good enough?”

“You were played the kazoo by a prisoner?!” George exclaimed, while Sapnap at the same time yelled, “you spent your birthday on  _ Omegle _ ?”

He blinked, the words muddled together, “uhh, yeah. . .”

“Dude, that’s so messed up.” Sapnap sounded close to tears as he pulled Dream into a spine crushing hug, “you’re never spending another birthday alone again.”

“It’s  _ fine,  _ Sapnap,” Dream laughed softly, accepting the hug, “I haven’t spent a birthday alone since I met you guys, so.”

George beamed at that, “of course you haven’t, we wouldn’t let that happen. Although, being played the kazoo by an old man sounds pretty nice.”

“Oh trust me, it was.” Dream sat up as much as he could with Sapnap’s arms still around his waist, coughing slightly, “I’d tell him a song and he’d play it, just like that.”

“Impressive as hell,” Sapnap added, which egged Dream on to continue rambling. The two let him, George discreetly muting the movie in the back so he wouldn’t have to strain his voice as much. The topic shifted throughout the night, smiles never leaving their faces as they talked nonsense about anything and everything. Eventually, Dream lost his voice and fell asleep, Sapnap and George following not too long after, content and safe in each other’s embrace.

•

(Once Dream felt better, they definitely went back outside and took pictures of each other next to Sapnap’s snowman, which was somehow miraculously still standing.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! this is the end! thank you for reading :’) i’ve been working on my portfolios for college which has been keeping me crazy busy :o i hope you enjoyed this little fluffy collection of winter things and you enjoy your winter as well! <33 take care


End file.
